My Sweet Family
by ratu kyuhae
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang dulunya nerd hingga dipermalukan saat menyatakan cinta pada seorang yeoja. Berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin yang menerima dirinya apa adanya, pada acara kelulusan kyuhyun mengubah penampilannya menjadi sosok yang tampan dan dikagumi bahkan sampai dirinya sudah menikah. A KyuMin Fanfiction/GS/OOC/OS/Typo(s)/CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!


**My Sweet Family**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**OneShoot**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Haahh~~"

Aku menghela nafas lega karena pekerjaanku telah selesai. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu laporan keuangan dari sekretarisku dan pergi makan siang. Huft~!

Aku menyederkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi dan tidak sengaja mataku melihat bingkai foto keluargaku. Ya, aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra, tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Ah ya, perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun presdir perusahaan terkaya di Korea, _Cho Corporation._ Putra tunggal dari pasangan suami – istri Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Setelah lulus kuliah dengan kejeniusanku, _cum laude. _Aku menggantikan posisi _appa_ yang ingin menikmati berkumpul dengan istri, menantu dan cucu pertama.

Aku berusia 28 tahun dan mulai melanjutkan perusahaan appa setelah lulus kuliah 7 tahun yang lalu, setelah 2 tahun bekerja aku memutuskan untuk melamar Tunanganku yang waktu itu masih kuliah semester akhir, Lee Sungmin.

Mengingat istriku aku jadi teringat saat aku menyatakan cintaku dulu padanya. Bisa dibilang aku ini namja yang lumayan _nerd _dulunya. Memakai kacamata tebal, kemeja yang aku kancing sampai leher. Banyak _yeoja_ yang menghindariku saat aku duduk di perpustakaan atau kantin, tapi percayalah aku memilih duduk di samping yeoja – yeoja itu karena tidak ada tempat lain lagi. Dan itu membuatku sedikit minder dan tidak berani menyukai yeoja dikampus, karena aku pernah menyatakan cinta pada seorang _hoobae _tapi yang ada aku malah dipermalukan didepan orang – orang sampai aku ditolong sepupuku, Lee Donghae dan Kim Jongwoon. Karena mendapat sorakan, lemparan kertas dan cacian dari mereka bahkan yeoja yang aku sukai.

Sampai saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai aku menyukai seorang yeoja tidak sengaja aku tabrak karena aku menundukkan kepalaku.

**~o0o~**

_**Flashback**_

**Author POV**

Brukk!

Suara buku yang terjatuh karena seorang yeoja – pemilik buku – baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan dan menabrak seorang namja yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala dan hendak memasuki perpustakaan.

"Mianhae, aku tak sengaja." Ucap sang namja, Kyuhyun. Sambil membantu mengambil buku – buku yang berserakan.

"Gwaenchanha." Balas yeoja itu, sepertinya dia diburu waktu.

"Gomawo sunbae." Lanjut yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum setelah selesai membereskan buku tadi dan meninggalkan namja yang tertegun melihat senyumnya itu apalagi _foxy eyes _yang membuatnya makin terpesona.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandang punggung yeoja itu, bolehkah ia merasakan cinta itu lagi? Tapi ia takut akan merasakan sakit seperti dulu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi dua sepupunya memperhatikan gerak – geriknya karena sedang duduk di halaman depan pintu masuk perpustakaan, mereka pun menghampiri kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, mahasiswi semester 2!" Ucap Donghae sambil senyum tipis saan melihat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan 'bagaimana kau tau kalau aku sedang bertanya – tanya siapa yeoja itu!'.

"Jangan remehkan kami Kyuhyun-ah kami tahu kalau kau tertarik dengannya." Kali ini Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung yang bersuara. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi _Hyung_!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami paham Kyu, tapi kau tidak bisa berlarut – larut dalam kesedihan, tidak mungkinkan sepupuku ini tidak akan mendapatkan jodoh kalau setiap kau jatuh cinta kau akan menghapus rasa itu karena rasa takutmu itu." Ujar Yesung panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun diam, memikirkan ucapan Yesung yang ada benarnya.

"Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba Kyu, kami yakin kau pasti bisa!" Kali namja yang dijuluki berwajah ikan memberi semangat pada sang sepupu tersayangnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pada ke dua sepupunya itu.

"Gomawo Hyungdeul, kalian yang terbaik. Tapi darimana kalian tau namanya?" Tanyanya sambil menyelidik ke dua hyung-nya.

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh pelan dan saling berpandangan.

"Dia teman dari kekasihku.. Hahaha" Ucap mereka kompak dan tertawa sambil ber- _High five _ria tanpa melihat wajah cengo Kyuhyun.

"Jadi dia teman Eunhyuk _noona _dan Ryeowook _noona_?" Tanyanya masih tidak percaya bahwa dia mempunyai peluang untuk mendekati Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kami punya pacar siapa lagi selain mereka!" Jawab mereka kompak –lagi-.

**~o0o~**

Place Canteen

"Wookie~! Minnie~! disini!" Seru yeoja berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangan pada dua yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kantin, dua yeoja itu membalas lambaian tadi dengan senyum dan menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Hyukkie eonni sudah lama? Mian lama menunggu soalnya tadi Jung Seonsaengnim memberi tugas tepat pada waktu jam istirahat" Ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat kejadian tadi dan diikuti dengan anggukan imut teman kelasnya, Ryeowook.

"Ne, gwaenchanha. Kami juga belum lama!" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"minnie-ah, kenalkan ini sepupu kami, Kyuhyun."

"ah, annyeonghaseyo Sungmin imnida!" Sungmin memperkenalkan diri sambil senyum manis tidak menyadari tatapan kagum Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"N-ne, naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

HaeHyuk dan YeWook menahan tawa karena kegugupan Kyuhyun.

**~o0o~**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun semakin dekat. Terlihat dari kedekatan saat Kyuhyun mengajari Sungmin tentang musik dan pelajaran lain, tak jarang mereka pergi berdua, tidak peduli pandangan setiap orang yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan menilai.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin dan diberi dukungan oleh pasangan HaeHyu dan Yewook.

"Min, maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku? Walaupun aku hanya seorang namja nerd tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku padamu. Kalau kau menerimaku terima bunga ini, kalau kau menolakku kau lempar bunga ini diwajahku!" Ujar Kyuhyun memantapkan hati dan tubuhnya.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, masih terkejut. Tidak lama dia tersenyum manis dan menerima bungs itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya bersiap bila Sungmin melempar bunga itu ke wajahnya. Tapi yang dia rasakan justru pelukan hangat dari yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, oppa. Dan aku tidak peduli oppa namja nerd atau apapun itu karena aku menyukai oppa apa adanya, yang terpenting bukankah menyukai itu tidak dari fisik tapi dari hati, eoh!" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung namja yang baru saja menjadi _namjachingu_nya itu.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin lembut dan menatap mata foxy eyes yang dikaguminya itu.

"Kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, Kyunnie oppa!" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan berucap 'terima kasih' beberapa kali.

_**Flashback off**_

**~o0o~**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Mengingat itu aku kembali tersenyum, aku merubah penampilanku saat wisuda kelulusan dengan predikat cum laude. Memakai _sof lens_, kemeja yang tidak ku kancing sampai leher dan rambut ikal kecoklatan yang ditata rapi. Membuat para yeoja memandangku dengan tatapam kagum dan para namja yang memandangiku dengan iri karena ketampananku.

Brakk!

"_APPA_!"

Mendengar pintu yang dibuka kasar dan teriakan nyaring dari namja kecil, membuyarkan lamunanku dan tersadar bahwa aku masih duduk di kursi kerjaku. Kulirik jam yang bertengger di dinding ruang kerjaku, dan akupun kaget saat menyadari bahwa aku melamun selama 1 jam!

Astaga! Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, dan apa tadi suara namja kecil? Dan aku terbelalak saat ada yang memelukku. Aku langsung mendudukkannya dipangkuanku dan tersenyum lebar saat putraku, Cho Sunghyun. Mencium pipiku.

Kulihat istriku masuk dan menutup pintu pelan dan berbalik menatapku dengan senyum manisnya, Lee –ah ani- Cho Sungmin.

"Sunghyun merindukanmu dan ingin makan siang bersamamu, makanya aku dan Sunghyun kemari."

Aku menyeringai dan menggodanya agar aku bisa lihat rona di pipinya itu.

"Sunghyun yang merindukanku atau _eomma_ nya yang rindu!"

Benar bukan, aku langsung melihat rona di pipi _chubby_nya itu. Aku pun terkekeh melihatnya. Aku menurunkan Sunghyun dan berdiri menghampiri Sungmin dan berjongkok untuk membelai perut Sungmin.

"Annyeong aegya appa, cepatlah lahir sayang appa tidak sabar menunggumu keluar."

Ya, Sungmin sedang hamil 8 bulan, dan menurut prediksi dokter bayi kedua kami yeoja. Betapa lengkapnya keluargaku ini karena dihadiahi oleh tuhan anak yang berpasangan.

"Appa, Sunghyun sudah lapar. Kajja kita makan appa!"

"Arraseo, kita cari makan di luar saja ne! Sunghyunnie mau makan apa?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sunghyun masih dengan berjongkok.

Sunghyun memasang wajah bingung, mengerucutkan bibir dan mengetuk dagu, persis seperti eommanya.

"Aku ingin makan jajangmyeon appa!" ucapnya girang.

"oke, kajja kita pergi!"

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun menggendong Sunghyun dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju pintu keluar. Sekretaris, Seohyun. Masih duduk di meja kerjanya dan berdiri saat melihat atasannya keluar ruangan dengan keluarganya.

"Seohyun-ssi, nanti laporan kerja simpan saja langsung dimeja kerjaku. Karena aku akan makan diluar jadi mungkin aku sedikit terlambat kembali ke kantor."

"Ne, algeseumnida sajangnim."

Keluarga Cho itu pun pergi meninggalkan tatapan sendu seorang yeoja.

Ya, Seohyun adalah hoobae yang menolak Kyuhyun dulu. Seohyun menyesal telah menolaknya saat melihat perubahan Kyuhyun yang menjadi tampan dan dikagumi para yeoja. Tapi ia bisa berbuat apa? Melihat Kyuhyun bahagia ia tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta lagi padanya, bahkan dia bersikap cuek, dingin dan berpandangan datar pada siapapun.

**END**

**Annyeong, aku author baru! Bener – bener baru belajar buat FF KyuMin dan nge-publish ff aku. semoga suka dan mohon bimbingannya pada senior – senior. #itupun kalo ada yang baca! ^^v**

**Mohon untuk review kritik atau saran. Yang penting kalo baca review ne! jangan jadi Silent Reader. Hehehehe**

**Maaf untuk Typo yang bertebaran, karena masih baru.**

**Aku menulis ff karena dulu aku reader, tapi semenjak berita nikah min oppa ff kyumin jarang ada yang update dan bahkan delete jadi aku coba-coba publish OS, semoga nanti bisa bikin yang chapter!**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuh****ae**


End file.
